BLUE FANG
by Ultimaregi7
Summary: part 1 Drake is begining his first hunt on his 17th birthday but he is about to learn about his father's sword the Red Fang. read and review please.


_**Blue Fang**_

_**Prologue**_

(Sometimes life isn't always far. You can believe me, I know. My name is Drake. And I'm what humans call me is a Dragzoia. What we are is a rare race of Dragons that lived for almost a long time. I was born in an institution called West Corporation, I'm a half breed. I mostly carry traits from the dragon… however my appearance, Is human. My eyes are blue with red around the pupil in my eyes. I have blue hair, also with pale skin. What's unique about my skin is that every time I'm in a dark spot on my skin touches me my shadow is dark blue. I'm about close to 5'11". Oh and I'm only 17 years old.

Before my mission in life is to fend for myself, suddenly it changed completely around… Now my true mission… Is to wipe the human species off the face of the Earth… I'll never forget that fateful day when the humans came to my home on Viper…)

_**Chapter 1 **_

Drake mission in life; part 1

(It was a warm morning; Drake woke up from the sunlight beaming down on his face. Drake sat up stretching and yawning, trying to get use to the light he rubs his eyes.)

DRAKE: "MMM! Morning already?"

(Drake stood up, nearly fell over from a sudden head rush he got. He looked outside looking at the horizon where the sun was rising. Drake smiled and stretched again.)

DRAKE: "I might as well get ready for my hunt. Since I'm ready for it… I think…" (From outside the hut, Drakes father, Sapphire, called out to him.)

SAPPHIRE: "Drake! Get up Its time."

DRAKE: "I'm up Father!"

(Drake Ran outside almost half of his tribe was outside preparing for a big fire for tonight when Drake returns from his hunt. His father, unlike Drake, he is a dragon. Almost like a Monitor only in a dragon, half man/Half Dragon. Dragzoia's are a proud race. However they were once human. Well today Drake just turned 17 and as a custom, any male tribe members who reached at the age of 17 must spend one day outside the village and bring back food for the whole tribe. Drake was the only one who was 17 the other children were at around 8 to 14 years.

(Drake went up to his Father Sapphire with a nervous look, almost as if he is going to die.)

SAPPHIRE: "Son…what's wrong? Is something troubling you so?"

DRAKE: "Were you scared when you started your first hunt?"

(Sapphire sat down on the ground next to Drake. He placed his hand on Drake's shoulder.)

SAPPHIRE: "Yes Drake I was. Once I began the hunt I had to put my fears aside and focus on the bigger pray. Even though there are other monsters out there, Alpha is there by your side to give you strength and courage."

(Drake understood what his father was saying, so he went back into the hut and grabbed a small sword made from dragon scales and diamonds. This sword wasn't as large as Sapphire's sword; The Red Fang. Inside the hut Drake gazed upon the beauty of the Red Fang, the blade itself was half the size as Drake. The blade also gave off a red glow that almost Drake wanted to try to pick up the sword. In an attempt, It was way too heavy to even lift it an inch.)

SAPPHIRE: "That sword is my prized weapon. The power of the blade can cut even the strongest of all metals."

DRAKE: "Oh… How did you make this? It's really heavy."

SAPPHIRE: "By my fang. From my own flesh and blood I built that sword."

DRAKE: "Will I be able to make a weapon such as this father?"

(Sapphire looked at Drake and said.)

SAPPHIRE: "Someday Drake, Someday."

DRAKE: "I wish I could make one right now."

SAPPHIRE: "You will know when the time is right. Your soul will call out to you and that is when you'll make your very own sword. Now gather your things Drake your hunt shall begin."

(Drake and Sapphire left the hut and met with the tribe leader Jesideo. Jesideo is the oldest and wises leader in the Dragzoia tribe. He greeted Drake and wished him off into the wild on his own.

(Later that evening Drake returned home from his hunt. Only to see what has become of the Dragzoia tribe.)


End file.
